1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to elongated electrical raceways and female receptacle assemblies for use therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical raceways having one or more female receptacles at their face are well known. In the prior art embodiments the female electrical receptacle is oriented at 90xc2x0 from a traditional receptacle orientation so that the female ground stud opening lies on the raceway""s longitudinal centerline. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,137 for an illustration of such a prior art construction.
Female receptacles employing insulation displacement connectors (IDCs) are known. The IDCs in the prior art are used to connect a prior art female receptacle with the electrical wires oriented along the longitudinal centerline of the raceway. The inherent result of such construction is a receptacle face rotated 90xc2x0 as compared to traditionally mounted receptacles. This orientation of receptacles in raceways is so well established that it now constitutes ""conventional"" orientation for elongated raceways.
The purpose of this invention is to provide female electrical receptacles in an elongated raceway or elongated power outlet bar such that the ground connector does not lie along the raceway longitudinal centerline. In typical raceways of which most are installed horizontally, the receptacle orientation requires that the male plug be turned 90xc2x0 to insert it into the receptacle. Typical raceway through-wiring designs have dictated this odd orientation, where the line and neutral slotted connectors run parallel with the raceway longitudinal axis and their ground connector lies along the raceway longitudinal centerline. The present invention provides for receptacle orientation where the line and neutral slotted receptacles run perpendicular to the raceway centerline and the ground receptacle is either above or below the raceway centerline.
In accordance with the present invention an elongated raceway is provided with openings that receives female electrical receptacles. Each receptacle has a housing having a base and a cap arranged so that when assembled with electrical connectors and the elongated conductors or wires within the raceway channel, the resulting assembly presents the female receptacle to the user in a more familiar and more convenient to use manner. Electrical connectors are arranged and supported between the housing base and cap. Each connector has a free and a fixed end. The free end defines an insulation displacement connector (IDC) that connects to the conductive wire. The fixed end defines a resiliently deformable socket at the face of the housing cap. Three such sockets are accessible through openings at the face of the housing cap to receive a conventional male plug. The IDC ends are arranged in parallel planes, which are additionally parallel to the blades of the male plug that is to be received at the face of the housing cap.
The above arrangement provides a female receptacle for use in an elongated raceway that is oriented in a more convenient to use manner. The ground stud opening can be provided either above or below the line and neutral slots. The purpose of this invention is to provide this convenient orientation of the female receptacle while facilitating through wiring assembly of the raceway and receptacle with the through wiring in the raceway channel.